Chicken Little
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang bocah terpuruk yang laksana "Ayam Kecil" yang tak bisa terbang. Kedatangan Naruto lalu membuatnya "mengarungi angkasa". Ia adalah "Ayam Kecil" dan Naruto adalah "Sayapnya". RnR? Sho-ai!


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Naruto. U & Sasuke. U

**Warning:** Sho-ai, AU, typo[s], etc

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chicken Little**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayam kecil, apakah kau tersesat?<strong>_

_**Meski punya sayap kau tidak dapat terbang bebas**_

_**Tidak dapat menemukan jalanmu sendiri**_

_**Tetap tersesat, dan akan terus tersesat**_

Awan yang kelabu menutupi langit cerah di baliknya. Tak berapa lama, rintik hujan membasahi seluruh wilayah di Kota Konoha.

Di kota yang tengah dihujani butiran air bening itulah, seorang bocah laki-laki berjalan dengan kepala ditekuk. Sedari tadi ia berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak melesat keluar dari kantong air mata di dalam organ tubuhnya.

Sasuke Uchiha, bocah berusia tiga tahun yang mengalami kelainan pada proses kelahirannya, mengakibatkan kedua kakinya tak tumbuh layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya.

Ia sanggup berjalan kini, itupun karena bantuan media kaki palsu yang dipasangkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Bagi Sasuke, hal ini merupakan malapetaka manakala rekan sekelas sering menghinanya. Mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang "cacat", "dikutuk", dan lain sebagainya.

Makian dan tatapan iba silih mengisi ruang lingkup Sasuke. Menjadikan ia sebagai seorang bocah dengan perangai yang lemah, tanpa daya.

Hari ini, ia berjalan pulang dengan gontai. Dibayangkan olehnya "penyambutan" yang tak pernah absen ia terima tadi di sekolah.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back is Started<strong>

**PLOK!**

Sasuke Uchiha memasuki ruang kelas dengan disambut lemparan telur mentah ke atas kepalanya.

Disentuhnya daerah yang kini lengket oleh isi telur. Tak lama, babak kedua dari "penyambutan" dimulai. Tas yang berada di gendongannya ditarik secara paksa oleh beberapa anak bertubuh besar dan dilempar sembarang ke luar kelas.

"T-tasku!" Sasuke berusaha mengambil kembali tasnya. Namun, sebelum itu, beberapa anak bertubuh tinggi menghadangnya, melempar tubuh mungilnya ke arah papan tulis. Tubuh Sasuke pun membentur papan tulis. Menyisakan rasa sakit.

Semua "penyambutan" keji itu terus berlangsung babak demi babak. Membuka lakon asusila hingga guru memasuki panggung "drama".

* * *

><p>Istirahat yang merupakan saat makan siang dimanfaatkan oleh seisi kelas 5-1—kelas Sasuke—untuk kembali memerankan drama "Cinderella" sebagai Sasuke tokoh utamanya.<p>

Ide yang tercetus dari mulut seorang anak berkacamata dengan rambut _silver_ membuat seorang bocah berambut hitam _spike_ memutuskan tema babak selanjutnya.

"Melepas kaki palsu yang Sasuke kenakan".

Mereka berbondong-bondong menahan Sasuke yang—tentu saja—berontak atas perlakuan yang didapatnya.

**PLOP!**

Kaki palsu Sasuke akhirnya terlepas, menyisakan segumpal daging yang bahkan tak menyerupai bentuk kaki.

"Lihat dia! Menjijikkan sekali!" Maki seorang bocah berambut pirang panjang.

Sasuke menunduk, ia mengerahkan tenaga di kedua lengannya untuk menggapai kaki palsunya yang dilempar ke pojok kelas.

Tak ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Tidak ada. Hampir seluruh anak melihatnya sebagai sebuah lawakan, tertawa melihat pemandangan yang sesungguhnya mengiris hati.

Sasuke "berjalan" dengan lengannya yang mungil. Yang terlalu lemah untuk membawa serta bobot tubuhnya. Namun, ia tetap berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menuju area dimana kaki palsunya berada.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ia tak sudi menangisi semua ini di hadapan teman sekelasnya.

"Teman"?

Mereka bahkan tak pernah menganggap dirinya sebagai "manusia". Ia adalah media yang selalu dilimpahkan keisengan, dilimpahkan lelucon kasar, dan perilaku tidak manusiawi lainnya.

_**Ayam kecil, apakah kau tersesat?**_

_**Meski punya sayap kau tidak dapat terbang bebas**_

_**Tidak dapat menemukan jalanmu sendiri**_

_**Tetap tersesat, dan akan terus tersesat**_

Sasuke menguatkan hati dengan mengingat kata-kata Ibunya, Mikoto. Mikoto selalu membesarkan hatinya dengan berkata, "Anggaplah ini semua sebagai sebuah kepingan puzzle dari hidup. Dimana hidupmu tak akan bermakna tanpanya. Jangan pernah menyerah Sasuke, jangan."

Bocah bungsu Uchiha itu memahami, ia tak mau membebani Ibunya dengan "apa" yang ia terima selama berada di sekolah. Ia memang bahan bulan-bulanan yang empuk bagi rekan sekelasnya. Namun, ia tak mau kabur. Ia sudah berulang kali pindah sekolah karena terpaut persoalan yang sama.

Karena orang-orang memandangnya berbeda hanya karena ia tak memiliki apa yang manusia sebut sebagai "kaki".

Padahal, ia juga manusia. Selain dari "kaki" ia memilikinya. Ia memiliki hati, itu yang terpenting. Hati yang begitu rapuh bak kristal.

Hati yang selalu diterpa problematik.

**End of FlashBack**

* * *

><p>Sasuke memasuki kediaman Uchiha dengan aura murung yang menyelimuti dirinya.<p>

Mikoto yang mendapati itu tahu apa sebabnya, dan ia tak perlu bertanya hanya untuk menambah kesedihan Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Mikoto lembut, "kita pindah saja, ya. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri begitu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan menyeret kakinya untuk masuk ke kamar.

Ia sedang tak ingin berdebat soal sekolah dan semacamnya. Ie lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat.

* * *

><p>Di pinggir ranjang, Sasuke memanjatkan berdoa, "Tuhan, kumohon. Berikanlah aku sayap agar aku dapat 'terbang'. Agar aku tak lagi menjadi 'Ayam Kecil' yang menyedihkan. Agar hari-hariku tak lagi menyeramkan. Kumohon..."<p>

**TES...**

Sebutir air mata meleleh dari _onyx_ Sasuke, selanjutnya. Menyadari posisinya yang tak jauh dari kata "sial", dari "bintang yang temaram"—kehilangan cahaya.

Sasuke, Sang Ayam Kecil, lalu terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan asa yang mulai redup. Asa yang mulai tak percaya bahwa nasibnya akan berubah. Asa yang hampir mencapai titik patah arang.

_**Ayam kecil, apakah kau tersesat?**_

_**Meski punya sayap kau tidak dapat terbang bebas**_

_**Tidak dapat menemukan jalanmu sendiri**_

_**Tetap tersesat, dan akan terus tersesat**_

Esoknya, usai melahap selapis roti tawar dengan selai tomat, Sasuke bergegas menuju sekolah.

Dari balik punggung Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku menatap cemas. Namun, apalah daya. Sasuke bersikeras menolak tawaran untuk pindah sekolah. Ia tak ingin nomaden—yang mau tak mau membuat Fugaku serta Mikoto patuh.

Mereka sebagai orang tua hanya dapat berdoa demi kebahagiaan anak mereka—Sasuke—, yang mereka yakini kelak akan datang dalam hidupnya. Cepat atau lambat.

* * *

><p>"Hei! Sasuke datang! Ayo semuanya bersiap!" Seru seorang bocah berambut nanas pada kawan-kawannya ketika mendapati siluet Sasuke dari balik jendela kelas.<p>

Ya, kali ini mereka punya rencana baru. Ditaruh oleh mereka penghapus papan yang dipenuhi serbuk kapur di atas ventilasi pintu kelas, yang jelas akan terjatuh tatkala mereka menarik tali yang tersambung dengan penghapus tersebut.

Sasuke membuka pintu kelas dengan diiringi tatapan tak sabar rekan sekelasnya yang menunggu sebuah momen "lucu" dari Sang Ayam Kecil.

Penghapus terjatuh sesuai rencana menuju puncak kepala Sasuke. Namun, sebelum penghapus itu mencapai "landasan", sebuah tendangan membuat penghapus tersebut terlempar dan mengenai salah seorang siswa.

Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata terbelalak menyadari bahwa baru pertama kali rencana mereka gagal—atau lebih tepatnya digagalkan oleh seorang bocah berambut pirang yang secara tiba-tiba memasuki kelas mendahului Sasuke.

"CIH! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, HAH?" Teriaknya memecah keheningan yang semula memenuhi ruang kelas.

Teriakan membahana yang membuat seisi kelas terlonjak kaget dan silih pandang dengan tatapan heran. Bahkan, Sasuke dibuatnya membeku sedari tadi.

Siapa bocah itu? Itulah pemikiran yang mengisi benak mereka saat ini.

Bocah yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya di sekolah ini. Bocah bersemangat dengan rambut pirang, dan mata _ocean_ yang cerah secerah perangainya.

Belum sempat Sang Bocah Asing berkata-kata, wali kelas mereka memasuki kelas.

"Anak-anak, aku datang lebih awal karena ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan," ucap Kakashi—wali kelas 5-1—dengan nada yang khas.

Mata sayu Kakashi lalu menatap bocah pirang yang kini berdiri di depan kelas dengan tatapan galak.

"Naruto," Kakashi menepuk pundak mungil Si Bocah Pirang, "lekas perkenalkan dirimu pada rekan barumu di sini."

Naruto mengangguk, seringaian yang mengerikan di bibirnya membuat seluruh isi kelas bergidik ngeri, "Heh, aku Naruto Uzumaki. Pindahan dari Suna Gakure! Salam kenal!"

Seisi kelas terdiam. Sasuke sama halnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Matanya memandang Naruto tanpa berkutik, tak berkedip hingga beberapa detik ke depan.

* * *

><p>Istirahat telah tiba. Layaknya hari kemarin, niatan jahil anak kelas 5-1 kembali muncul. Kali ini sasarannya ada dua. Naruto—murid baru di kelas itu, dan Sasuke—korban biasanya.<p>

Mereka bermaksud untuk mencuri kaki palsu Sasuke, dan menghajar Naruto habis-habisan.

Beberapa bocah tidak buang-buang waktu, mereka lekas menahan tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Kemudian, mereka bergegas melaksanakan rencana mereka.

Sayang, bocah-bocah itu belum mengerti dimana posisi mereka sesungguhnya. Naruto dengan mudah melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan mereka, dan segera menumbangkan beberapa bocah dengan sekali pukul.

Naruto tak lekas bersantai, ia melesat menuju segerombol bocah yang tengah menganiaya Sasuke, menjauhkan mereka dari Sang Ayam Kecil sebelum mereka berhasil melepas kaki palsu Sasuke.

"KALIAN!" Naruto berteriak geram sembari menatap seisi kelas, "BISA TIDAK MELIHAT KAMI SEBAGAI MANUSIA?"

Bocah berpipi gembil maju, "Kalau kau tentu saja bisa. Tetapi, apakah bocah itu," ia menunjuk Sasuke, "apakah bocah itu manusia?"

Mendengar ucapan bocah gembil tersebut, Naruto murka, ia mencengkeram kerah baju yang dikenakan Sang Bocah.

"Kalian," Naruto memperkecil volume suaranya, "bocah 'ayam' itu juga tidak berharap demikian. Hanya saja, takdir berkata lain. Memangnya, kaki bisa menentukan seseorang manusia atau bukan? Yang menentukan seseorang manusia atau bukan adalah 'hati'! Itu yang kalian tidak miliki! Itu berarti, kalian yang bukan manusia!"

Pernyataan Naruto barusan mengejutkan seisi kelas, termasuk Sasuke.

Beberapa anak silih pandang, menyadari bahwa mereka memang kehilangan hati nurani selama ini.

Naruto mendekat pada Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemas di pojok kelas, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Sasuke.

"Bangun! Kau tak boleh lemah terus, bukan?"

Sasuke menerima uluran tangan itu, "I-iya, kau benar."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

><p>"Kau selalu dikerjai mereka, ya, selama ini?" Tanya Naruto di perjalanan pulang mereka.<p>

Sasuke tak menduga sebelumnya bahwa Naruto satu jalan dengannya. Bahkan, rumah mereka hanya terselip satu rumah saja.

Sasuke menimpali pertanyaan Naruto hanya dengan anggukkan kecil.

Naruto sendiri tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan. Ditatapnya _onyx_ Sasuke dengan fokus. _Onyx_ yang kelam yang terisi kesedihan itu tertangkap oleh _ocean_ yang bersinar.

Ide gemilang lalu berkelebat dalam benak Naruto.

"Sasuke."

"Ng?"

"Kau mau jadi kuat?"

* * *

><p>Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah berlari dengan ban yang diikat di sekeliling perutnya. Ia menatap puas ketika Sasuke berhasil mencapai garis <em>finish<em> dengan jangka waktu yang cukup singkat.

Ya, pasca menerima tawaran Naruto dalam "misi menjadi lebih kuat", Sasuke mendapat banyak pelatihan dari Naruto yang menjelma menjadi "_Shisou_".

Meski Sasuke akui kerasnya watak Naruto tatkala mengajarnya. Namun, Sasuke merasa suka cita bisa menjadi "murid" Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Naruto memperdengarkan suaranya, "KITA ISTIRAHAT SEBENTAR!"

Sasuke menurut, mereka pun memakan bekal onigiri yang dibawa Sasuke, bersama.

"Kau lelah?" Naruto mendapati peluh yang membanjiri tubuh serta wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menenggak sebotol minuman, selepas mengurangi dahaga Sasuke menjawab, "Ya, sangat. Tapi, tak apa-apa."

"Begitu, ya?" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Uhm, Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau mau mengajariku beladiri?"

Naruto menelan bulat-bulat onigirinya.

"Sebelum memasuki kelas, aku melihat mereka membicarakanmu, dan aku tahu mereka merencanakan sesuatu untukmu. Entah kenapa, tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk melindungimu. Tapi, aku ingin kau sendiri yang bisa melindungi dirimu, dan aku harap kau tak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka seusai menjadi kuat."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia terpana dengan sederet lantunan kata yang Naruto ucapkan dari sela bibirnya hingga Sasuke mampu menormalkan kembali dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu saja. Terima—"

Sasuke membulatkan _onyx_-nya. Ucapannya terpotong oleh kecupan hangat bibir Naruto yang tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya.

"Naruto?"

Menyadari perbuatan spontannya barusan, Naruto buang muka. Menutupi tampang salah-tingkahnya.

"K-kau manis sekali, sih! Aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri lagi!"

Awalnya, Sasuke terlihat mabuk kepayang. Tak menyangka bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan hilang hari ini. Tapi, toh, ia tak keberatan.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia.

'Naruto, seperti sayap yang membawaku terbang.'

* * *

><p>Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas dengan ragu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Diputarnya kenop pintu kelas secara perlahan.<p>

Ia telah siap menghadang segala kejahilan rekan sekelasnya hari ini.

Sembari memejamkan mata, tangan Sasuke mulai membuka pintu kelas.

**KRIETTT...**

"SELAMAT PAGI, SASUKE!"

Sasuke membuka mata. Ia mengerjap matanya beberapa kali saat mengetahui bahwa kini ia tidak disapa dengan "penyambutan" layaknya kemarin.

Seisi kelas berkumpul di balik pintu, dan silih menyalaminya. Meminta maaf dan mengedarkan senyuman untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke perlahan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. Ia pun menyadari siapa orang yang telah merubah suasana kelas, pastilah bocah itu orangnya. Bocah yang menunggunya di antara kerumunan anak sekelas.

Bocah yang telah memberikan sayap untuknya.

_**Ayam kecil, apakah kau tersesat?**_

_**Meski punya sayap kau tidak dapat terbang bebas**_

_**Tidak dapat menemukan jalanmu sendiri**_

_**Tetap tersesat, dan akan terus tersesat**_

_**Namun, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan sayap baru**_

_**Sayap yang akan membawamu terbang jauh ke angkasa**_

_**Menikmati panorama indah di sana**_

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat ketika sebuah frasa menghampiri gendang telinganya.

"Kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

Naruto terlihat tidak enak hati.

"Aku bilang, 'besok aku akan kembali pindah karena Ayah dipindah tugaskan'".

_**Dan jika kau kehilangan sayapmu...**_

Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Padahal kita baru bertemu."

"Aku tahu."

"Padahal kita baru saja terikat oleh cinta."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, diangkatnya dagu Sasuke.

Mempertemukan empat bola mata yang lalu saling pandang dalam kesunyian jalan di senja hari.

"Jangan lupakan aku," pinta Naruto lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu saja..."

* * *

><p>Hari ini kelas 5-1 izin melewatkan jam pertama. Tujuannya agar mereka bisa mengantar kepindahan Naruto hari ini.<p>

Meski singkat—hanya terhitung dua hari—Naruto menjadi teman sekelas mereka. Tetapi, ada kesan yang besar di hati mereka akan sosok bocah yang apa adanya itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto!" Bocah berambut seperti mangkok melambaikan tangan.

"Jangan lupakan kami, ya!" Wanti anak perempuan berambut laksana bunga sakura.

Naruto menanggapi itu semua dengan cengiran.

Hingga, sesosok bocah berambut _raven_ maju, membuat rekan yang lain mundur tanpa dikomando.

"Untukmu," Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu, "aku harap saat kau memakainya kau akan mengingatku."

Naruto menerima benda pemberian Sasuke dengan senang hati, "_Thanks_."

Kemudian, mobil tipe baru bermerk "Mercedes" membawa sosok Naruto pergi jauh.

'Naruto...terimakasih...'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayam kecil, apakah kau tersesat?<strong>_

_**Meski punya sayap kau tidak dapat terbang bebas**_

_**Tidak dapat menemukan jalanmu sendiri**_

_**Tetap tersesat, dan akan terus tersesat**_

_**Namun, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan sayap baru**_

_**Sayap yang akan membawamu terbang jauh ke angkasa**_

_**Menikmati panorama indah di sana**_

_**Dan jika kau kehilangan sayapmu**_

* * *

><p>Tahun berganti tahun, musim berganti musim. Semuanya berlalu dan berganti yang baru. Usia, tatanan hidup, dan lain sebagainya.<p>

Kini, Ayam Kecil kita telah dewasa. Telah menjadi sesosok Ayam yang tak lagi merenungi keadaannya yang tak dapat terbang. Ayam yang kuat.

* * *

><p><strong>(Konoha Gakuen)<strong>

Dua orang gadis terlihat tengah mengintip dari jendela ke dalam sebuah kelas. Dimana kini di sana, seorang pemuda tengah dikelilingi oleh rekan sekelasnya. Sang pemuda yang menjadi inti kelas. Sang pangeran di Konoha Gakuen.

Salah satu gadis, yakni gadis berambut merah tertawa girang, "Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun tampan sekali, ya!"

Gadis satunya—gadis berambut pirang—menimpali, "Iya! Kyaaa~"

"DUARRR!"

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mengagetkan dua rekan sekelasnya.

"Sedang apa kalian di kelas sebelah?"

"Sa-sakura. Ka-kami sedang melihat Sasuke," gadis berambut pirang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah ambil bicara, "A-aku ingin 'menembaknya', deh!"

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar pengakuan rekannya.

"Menyerah saja."

Kedua gadis tersebut spontan bertanya dengan nada heran, "Kenapa?"

"Karena," Sakura menatap sosok Sasuke di dalam kelas, "ada orang lain yang Sasuke sukai, dan senantiasa ia tunggu..."

* * *

><p>Awan yang cerah menaungi sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Di lapangan sekolah itu, siang hari yang cerah, berhentilah sebuah mobil.<p>

Dari dalam mobil, seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam keluar. Ia menengadahkan matanya ke arah Konoha Gakuen.

"Naruto," seorang wanita berambut merah memanggil Sang Pemuda dari dalam mobil.

Sang Pemuda yang dipanggil menanggalkan kacamatanya. Memperlihatkan _ocean_ indah di baliknya.

'Konoha Gakuen...sekolahku yang baru...'

_**Ayam kecil, apakah kau tersesat?**_

_**Meski punya sayap kau tidak dapat terbang bebas**_

_**Tidak dapat menemukan jalanmu sendiri**_

_**Tetap tersesat, dan akan terus tersesat**_

_**Namun, suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan sayap baru**_

_**Sayap yang akan membawamu terbang jauh ke angkasa**_

_**Menikmati panorama indah di sana**_

_**Dan jika kau kehilangan sayapmu**_

"_**Kau pasti akan menemukannya lagi. Menemukan sayapmu kembali, dan terbang bebas mengarungi angkasa."**_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Shisou:<strong> Guru dalam beladiri

'Hana wa, shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru...atashi wa...Rei-no-otome.'

Don't forget to,

**REVIEW**


End file.
